Dreams of Philippa
by Elisa Nataly
Summary: Helga Pataki, the now ex model, returns home after 7 years. She doesn't plan to stay long, especially with the memories that haunt her, but when she gets an unlikely job at PS 118, and meets Miles, Arnold's son, she might find some reasons to stay. He might help Arnold and Helga fix what broke. Chap 2 UP She's staying 3 months!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all. Well, Helga and Arnold are probably the first "ship" I fell in love with, long ago when I was young. I haven't written anything in a long time, but this idea, this story kind of just developed itself many months ago, and as I've struggled with changes in my own life, school, relationships, crazy friends, Helga has sort of kept me company. Haha. I hope some of you like this twisty-drama filled story; I wasn't going to post it till it was all finished, but I figure that might take a while since I keep jumping around all over the place with this story, so there's that. Enjoy._

* * *

_DREAMS OF PHILIPPA_

_Chapter 1_

_By: EliNa_

She glared at the piece of paper in front of her, and when it didn't burn under her glare, she sipped a bit more of her odd chocolate-milk-protein concoction, and glared at her mug instead. It was a disgusting pink thing with her face all over it. Who knew her "It Girl" days were just the beginning of a long career in a world she didn't understand. A world she didn't _want_ to understand.

She wanted change. She couldn't do it anymore, the photo shoots, the interviews, being a person she didn't want to be. She was done with it.

She was determined to gain 20 pounds. She wasn't going to be a role model for young girls; at least not in a body she hated and resented.

"Ugh! This bites!" She yelled loudly, and her dog, her lovely golden retriever, replied by barking at her.

"Oh, shut up Riley" She groaned. She hated all animals. They were annoying, they needed to be fed, they wanted exercise and play; they pooped. They were just like children. She'd only ended up with Riley when her ex boyfriend had wanted him back. There was no way that was going to happen. Lorenzo could definitely bite her is the a...

The 3 year old whined and nudged her. "Hold on a moment, she replied, already searching for her running shoes. "You're totally going to be the death of me, I hope you know that!" He probably didn't. It was early. Her hair was a frizzy mess, her t-shirt and sweats combo would definitely give her whole agency a heart attack. Good.

She was getting his blue leash when her phone began to ring. A loud annoying tune coming out of her iPhone.

Miriam.

Helga, the young, beautiful model groaned and turned to the golden retriever already at the door. "Let's go, pup"

Miriam had stopped being her guardian a long time ago, as for being a mother? Maybe she'd never really been that.

'Bitter much?' The voice inside of her tried to nag at her, as she opened the door and felt the cool air on her face.

"Absolutely" She mumbled to herself. She was successful, she was bright, she was beautiful, she had everything, and at the same time, she had nothing. she knew that. She could spend an eternity letting it get to her, or she could get over it. She was still deciding on which road to take on that one.

* * *

_2 months later _

Standing in the rain now, holding her pink umbrella, and wearing a black dress that was perfect after her 10 pound weight gain, she knew she must look a lot better than she had when she was too busy and stressed for a decent meal. Still, she felt totally disgusted with herself as she stared at the headstone.

She had been wrong not to pick up the call.

Phoebe was waiting for her in the car, eager and ready to fill Helga in on all that had happened since she'd left, but did Helga really want to know? No. Hillwood, The old neighborhood, it was too much for her.

There were too many memories. Her father's company had crumbled in this city. Her mother had betrayed her in this city. Helga had become famous here first, but before all of that...there had been a boy, with the cornbread hair...

"Helga, are you okay?" The soft, sweet voice could only belong to Phoebe. The blond turned around, to see her short best friend. Phoebe was wearing jeans, and a plain shirt...and she looked like, well, like a mom. Helga couldn't help but resent her for it.

"Of course Phoebe!" Her confident voice, her cheery, fake voice. She wanted it to be real though, and Phoebe knew it, and her best friend let it be.

"Helga, would you like to go have lunch with me? I know you have a lot of things to do, but I thought we could..."

How long had it been? Helga knew she was getting older, definitely not wiser, but how long had it really been? She and Phoebe talked a lot, thanks to the internet, social network, the telephone. Helga, being the selfish twat that she was, always talked about herself, her problems, her mistakes. Looking at Phoebe now, hearing her go on and on about the pros of having lunch with her, Helga's guilt increased.

"Of course Phoebe, wherever you want...I guess I don't really know this place anymore" 7 years. It had been 7 years.

"Wonderful" Phoebe cheered, and helped Helga to the car. This was wrong, the mother of 2 knew it. It was wrong to conspire, and plot, and hope that she could get Helga G. Pataki and Arnold in the same room, but she had learned it from the taller girl, so really, she couldn't be blamed.

"Phoebe Heyerdahl!" Helga stopped walking as she saw the best friend with an odd smile on her face. "What is with the evil little grin?"

Phoebe stopped as well, seemingly nervous. "Uh... Helga, It's Phoebe Johanssen now." She replied, and walked on, leaving a puzzled blond to follow.

"Right...right..."

* * *

"Arnold, come on!" Gerald was close to pulling out his own hair. This was driving him crazy. It was one thing when he and Phoebe had started dating in high school, and how they'd both wanted Arnold and Helga to just admit that they both had feelings for each other, and then they could finally 'double date', though that was more on Phoebe, but this, this was ridiculous. They were all nearing their 30's now, and he no longer wanted to go out with friends and his girl, what he wanted now was some peace and quiet with his wife, and the occasional family night out with the kids.

"Gerald, man, you know I'd love to take you up on the lunch offer, but I honestly can't. I have two potential boarders coming today, and...I just don't have time. I'm sorry. Rain check?"

"At what time? I mean we could fit it in, how long could it possibly take...?"

Arnold looked up, surprised at Gerald's obvious insistence. The blond man raised an eyebrow, completely stopping his food preparations.

"Okay, what is going on?"  
At the blunt question, the taller man had the decency to blush. Phoebe really owed him one.

"Hey man, I just thought you might need a break from your crazy life"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm doing fine, and I also promised Miles we'd go see a movie after my meeting"

Oh, right. Yeah, that made sense. Not for the first time, Gerald wondered why his wife had this power over him, the one that made him do whatever she asked.

"I mean, what about you? Why don't you bring Phoebe and the twins? It'll be a family thing" Arnold proposed, going back to chopping up carrots and celery, and the moment was so familiar, that Gerald let his guard down.

"I don't know man, Pheebs was hoping she could get you and Helg…" He caught himself, but it was too late. Arnold stopped chopping again, and his gaze held an almost murderous glare. With the knife still in his hand, Gerald didn't exactly feel safe.

"Helga?! You were seriously tricking me into seeing HELGA?!"

Well, when he put it that way…

"Man, come on" His hands were up, clearly hoping to calm his best friend with a 'please don't hurt me' stance. "It's Phoebe. She asked me to ask you to lunch"

"Gerald! This isn't high school, I don't need you two meddling in my life like this- especially with Helga Pataki- does _she_ even know?"

Of course she didn't. Deep down, Arnold almost wished Helga did know, and approved, but he knew the blond, beautiful woman hated him- and maybe he hated her right back.

"Look Arnold, I'm sorry OK? I'll talk to Phoebe, I know you don't want old history coming back and …"

Old history? Is that what Helga was to him? He hadn't seen her in what? 7, 8 years?

It could have been long enough for him to forget her, to call their story 'old history', but maybe he still dreamed about her every now and again, her silly teasing in Elementary School, the cheesy dances in Middle School, the passion, the drama, the _hurt_ of High School, and so, she never seemed so far away. Maybe.

"Uncle G!"

The two men looked up. In the doorway stood a very blond, very happy 6 year old boy, still in his blue PJ's.

"Hey little man!" Gerald greeted as the little boy ran up to him, jumping into the man's arms. The boy was so much his father's son.

"Woah! You get bigger and bigger every time I see you Miles!"

The boy giggled at the grown-up.

"Of course Uncle G, I'm a growing boy!"

"Well then, the real question is, are you just as ticklish as the last time I saw you?"  
Arnold smiled, as he saw his best friend tickle his son, making squeals and more giggles emerge from the kid.

Yeah, this was his present. His son. Miles. The boy was his whole heart.  
Helga G Pataki, and old memories couldn't compete. Which is why he didn't understand why he was still wondering when she'd gotten in to town, and when she would leave…

* * *

"I am NOT staying Pheebs" She wasn't yelling, but anyone could tell that the blond ex-model was not happy. She ignored the look on her best friend's face and grabbed her water, drinking and looking away. For all of Phoebe's comments on how the town had changed, Helga still saw it the same. It was a hole of darkness. It was pure evil.

"I'm not asking you to. I'm just saying, if you need more time to get everything settled, and don't want to stay in your old home, you are welcome to stay with me"  
She almost didn't dare, but since Gerald hadn't come through, she had to comment.  
"_or_ the Sunset Arms boarding house…"

"Oh, don't you go there!" Helga stuffed a piece of chicken into her mouth, noticing people looking over. Gawking. Screw them.  
Phoebe chose to remain silent, knowing Helga would open up as soon as she swallowed. The woman wasn't always predictable, but when it came to Arnold, when it came to that old song, Helga was always dying to talk about it, no matter how much she insisted on the exact opposite.

"I would rather sleep in the streets. _No,_ phoebe"  
She raised a hand when she saw Phoebe opening her mouth to object.

"Don't okay? I came to deal with Miriam's will, and I have, so as soon as this lunch is over, we'll be saying our goodbyes."

Well, when she said it that way…

Phoebe, the 6 month old pregnant principal, smiled.

"Well in that case, we definitely need to get dessert"

The blond let a smile grace her lips. Good old phoebe. Always and forever her best friend.

* * *

_"Are you okay Helga?" _

_The 17 year old looked at Pheobe and shook her head, 'no'. She hadn't wanted to seem weak or vulnerable, but there was something about Pheobe's voice that allowed her to break down. _

_"You're human Helga...It's okay to be afraid" the short girl took Helga's hand, knowing that it would only help. The blond girl squeezed, and began to wheeze. _

_"I...I'm sorry..." _

_"Don't be sorry Helga. It's okay. It's okay to be afraid, It's okay..."_

* * *

Dessert didn't go as planned. Phoebe kept trying to bring up old memories, Helga kept dodging. Phoebe didn't give up, but she did start talking about other things. The school wanted to make the library bigger.  
They were hoping to have a reading group for the kids. Gerald was the new coach at Hillwood High School. Rhonda and Harold were recently engaged. The Market place was expanding. They'd opened up new stores. Ludwig was the proud owner of a Flower shop…

"Wait, What?" she'd only been half listening, but having her ex boyfriend's name brought up definitely caught her attention.

"Ludwig is here? In town?!"

"Uh, yes. For about 5 months now…" Phoebe knew Helga quite well, they'd been best friends for a long time, the look of complete shock she wore now was not one Phoebe was really familiar with.

"You…didn't know?"

Helga's unibrow, the one that had made her an instantly famous model, scrunched up, and she had a vague memory of Arnold telling her he loved the look- She quickly buried it the memory.

She and Ludwig had met up in the Dominican Republic of all places, he'd been volunteering to help build new schools in Haiti, she'd been shooting a commercial for a new tourist resort in the Dominican Republic. They'd both been drowning their sorrows away at a club one night and sparks had just…been there.

They'd been in an on and off again relationship for years before they agreed it wasn't going to work out- ever. They'd instead become best friends.  
They hadn't seen each other in almost two months but they'd talked over the phone 3 days ago, surely him moving back home 5 month ago and opening a flower shop should have come up? Surely…

"No. I didn't know. Look Phoebe, I appreciate everything, really. I love you, but I should be on my way."

The pregnant mother of two quickly stood up, following Helga's lead. The taller woman put some money on the table and started leaving. No hug, no proper goodbye, and Phoebe knew immediately that something was wrong.

"Helga, Helga!"

She could hear her best friend following after her, but Helga had no plans to stop. She couldn't believe it! How could Ludwig just shut her out like that? After Arnold, and the heart break, and after Lorenzo and his stupid way of shutting her out, Ludwig was the man she'd fallen for, the man that made her smile, the man she had almost loved, and right now, she felt betrayed. Again.

"Helga, can you please stop for a second?" Right as Helga was crossing the street, Phoebe caught up with her, grabbed her arm, and Helga was suddenly furious. It wasn't fair! Ludwig was supposed to be her rock, he wasn't supposed to lie to her!

"Let go!" She yelled, pulling away, temporarily forgetting that this was the woman that had always been there for her, forgetting that Phoebe was pregnant, forgetting that they were in the middle of the street, and that cars had not stopped moving for them… and, and it was a blur. A horrible blur, and she couldn't speak. She couldn't speak at all, but she must have been able to, because she heard her own voice, and it was a hideous, sound, the one she'd only heard once before, a long time ago, and she was screaming for help when she saw the impact of a yellow taxi hitting the small pregnant woman.

**_"Phoebe!"_**

_To be Continued..._

* * *

_A/N: The original Ch. 1 was too long, I thought, and so I split in two. This seemed like a good place to stop since the next scene includes Helga, Arnold and Gerald.  
_

_Happy Days!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _Wanted to update earlier, but was on vacation and never had the time to get on a computer. Thank you so much to all who reviewed and/or followed. :)_

* * *

_DREAMS OF PHILIPPA_

_Chapter 2_

_By:EliNa_

"What _happened_?!"

Helga looked over at the yelling man; the man losing his mind, though she supposed she didn't really need to. She knew the voice. Gerald Johanssen.

Trailing behind him was the man Helga hated, or so she told herself at night, because if she didn't, well what was left? Why was her stomach or heart, or whatever, making her feel like she had just fallen out of an airplane?

She watched. They were a few feet away, but she could see them clearly. Arnold was trying to pull his best friend off of the frightened nurse, and Helga would have laughed, or found something awful to say to them, if she wasn't just as ready to kill the clueless nurse. Or somebody. Whoever.

Uh. Ohhh.

The ex-model eyes widened as the nervous nurse pointed at her. Crap. Boo. She saw as Gerald's eyes widened with confusion…and murderous thoughts?

She was grateful that Gerald was there though, to distract her from looking at the other male. The man wearing dark jeans, and a blue fleece shirt.

_'Maybe you can pretend you don't see them. There's the door, run!run!'_ The voice in her head urged, but her body wasn't cooperating, and so kept staring. Crud.

* * *

"She's the woman who pushed your wife Mr. Johanssen" The chubby, dark haired nurse pointed a shaky finger to the waiting area in the distance.

Both men looked over, both equally confused.

Arnold had honestly half rushed after Gerald after the phone call because he knew there was a chance of running into her. He would never admit it, but it did his heart good to see her. Helga, who stole his sleep away every once in a while. Helga who he'd lost so much with. 7 years. She'd only become more beautiful.

Short blond hair. Black, simple dress. Of course; she'd come to see her mother.

"Helga" He whispered under his breath, Gerald was already rushing towards her, She was rushing to grab her purse, and Arnold didn't think twice before following.

* * *

She immediately grabbed her purse, and tried to rush out, except she was wearing high heels and hated exercise, and he had run 5 miles every morning since his first year of High School, and had no problem grabbing he arm like she was a rag doll. So much for her 10Lbs of "muscle"

"What the _hell _Helga?!"

She was too shocked to speak, and his reply to that was to shake her.

"You pushed my wife into oncoming traffic?!"

Whoa_, no_. She was vaguely aware that Arnold had caught up to them. She wanted to punch him, but there was the little issue of crazy Gerald, trying to kill her, she should probably take care of that first.

"Get off of me you moronic twit" Part of her wanted to soften, prove to them that she had changed. What she actually did was try and push him off of her, and with Arnold holding him back, she was able to get free.

"I did not push Phoebe, and I am just as worried as you are. Don't touch me" She scowled and briefly thought of getting her pepper spray from the purse in her hand.

Gerald bit his lip, not knowing if he wanted to kill her, or believe her.

"Gerald, man, I know how you feel, but please calm down"

The voice of reason, as always, Helga glared at him, he always had to fix everything, didn't he?

"Yeah Gerald, why don't you listen to 'Mr. Cool, Calm, and Collected" She mocked as she sat back down and looked away.

"Helga, you don't have to be like that…"

She was looking away, pretending not to see him. It couldn't have been more awkward. When she was too upset to talk, she was too upset to talk. Just like that.

The silence was unbearable, and Arnold desperately wished he had something to say. Anything.

Gerald looked at the two, and couldn't help but feel badly. It was enough to calm him down and ask her a question without the murderous tone. "Can you please just tell me what _did_ happen, Helga?"

The blond looked at Gerald, and shrugged. He was such a jerk, but she knew he loved Phoebe.

"I was having…" She closed her eyes, knowing she didn't want Arnold to know anything about her, but also knowing that Gerald deserved the truth.

"I was trying to _leave _this awful placer. I was running to my car, she ran after me and grabbed my arm. I pulled away and some jerk taxi driver hit her. Not. My. Fault"

He was about to tell her that she _was_ partially responsible, but a tall man in a doctor's coat appeared. _Lorenzo? Lorenzo..._

_'This is a freaking nightmare, right' _She couldn't actually speak, this was all way to much. Lorenzo merely glanced at her, and looked away. Of course, he was going to pretend they'd never met.

"Gerald?"

"Yes! Lorenzo, are you Phoebe's doctor? Is she okay? Tell me she's okay!"

"She'll be fine. Listen, why don't we step over here and I'll fill you in…"

Helga opened her mouth to object, but by the time she found her voice, they were too far gone.

"He's a doctor... of course he is…" She was talking, but mostly to herself. She didn't need Arnold to respond.

"He's a great doctor. You've missed a lot of things since you've been away Helga" Arnold whispered, not sure if she would completely ignore him or insult him. He was surprised when she looked up and their eyes actually met. _Beautiful Goddess_, was his first thought, and seeing that she had cried, well, it made him want to embrace her. Hold her and never let go.

"Hmm…I guess I have."

There was silence again, and he couldn't take it. There was so much that he wanted to say, things he'd practiced for years and years, but he'd never imagined this particular scenario, and so he was at a loss for words.

"Did…do you want some water? Coffee?" Yeah, that was smooth.

She looked up again, and then away. "Nope"

"Helga…"

"Don't"

The silence again. He couldn't leave, but what was he supposed to say now? He'd left Miles with his grandpa. It's not like he could say 'Hey, I have a kid now, I need to leave, see you later' could he?

She'd probably stab him with the nearest pointy object she could find. She might not even need the 'pointy object', she might just strangle him.

"Helga, you can't just shut me up and pretend I'm not here" Better? Yeah, that was better.

"Hm" Damn. She was cold.

"Look, this is happening. We're here, together, can it just not be completely awkward?"

She bit her lip, grabbed her jacket, and looked right into his eyes.

"… Of course it doesn't have to be awkward, I'm leaving."

He could let her go, he could grab her arm. He could apologize, he could ask for forgiveness…

He saw her walk away, and with that, 7 years of wondering what he'd say if he ever saw her again.

"I'm sorry Helga" Too late. She was gone. _Why _was he always so damn late when it came to this woman?

* * *

The sound of a bell. Someone was in the shop.

"HELLO! I AM LOOKING FOR A TRAITOR! HIS NAME IS JERKFACE LUDWIG!"

Ludwig immediately recognized the voice. He was in the back of his store, gathering up some red flowers, but immediately put them down and went to the front of the store; it was a slow day, and she was the only person inside.

"Helga G Pataki!" He yelled, running towards her and giving her a crushing hug. She groaned.

"Clearly you missed the part where I called you a traitorous jerk face!"

"Such venom. I thought I was your number one"

"That would be Phoebe, who by the way, is the one that told me you're here, and own a flower shop!"

"It's a temporary thing…I think. How are you beautiful? Where IS Phoebe?"

At that, she finally let her guard down, and let her eyes water a bit, as she bit her lip, trying to hold it in.

"What it is it? Helga…?"

"Oh Ludwig!" The stress of dealing with her mother's death, Phoebe at the hospital, Arnold and Gerald, even Lorenzo, it all came out, along with angry tears and the occasional gasp for air. Ludwig didn't quite catch all of it, but he got the main idea.

"My love, this sounds absolutely awful…I'm so sorry" He moved her over to a chair behind the cash register, and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay, alright, and…I'm here for you" He whispered sweet nothings and stroked her hair, awkwardly noticing a certain blond haired man coming into the shop and heading straight towards them. He so did not need _this _in his brand new store.

"Um…I don't want to interrupt"

The blond in his arm didn't look up, but did tense in his arms, probably wondering if she should deal with the man speaking or not, Ludwig thought, as he frowned at the man _for_ her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, hugging onto her tighter. She didn't have to look up if she didn't want to.

"I…She forgot this at the hospital"

Her stupid pink phone. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Helga couldn't believe she'd forgotten, but still she didn't look up.

Ludwig, to his credit, was holding on to her, doing the talking for her, something she wouldn't have normally enjoyed, but this was a whole different ball game, and he knew it, and he wasn't about to let Arnold make her day worse.

" You can leave it on the counter"

Arnold to _his _credit, did as he was told. He started walking out, but stopped at the door. Helga couldn't help it, she looked up a tiny bit, still in Ludwig's loving arms, but Arnold knew her blue eyes were on him.

"The doctor says…Phoebe's going to be okay…she wants to see you" With that, he was gone, and Helga buried herself into Ludwig all over again. How in the _hell _had all of this happened? She returned here because of a stupid will. To possibly have lunch with her best friend, and…to visit the grave. Nothing else.

Yet here she was. She had caused her best friend to become involved in an accident, she had actually _spoken _to the despicable Arnold, and…and she hated herself for these stupid _feelings…_

"Things happen for a reason, sweetheart." Ludwig, reading her mind again.

"Oh, shut up." Helga, being Helga.

* * *

Helga was standing in front of the hospital room. It was early. Really early. She knew that Phoebe was a morning person, but this might be pushing it, even for her. She should have gotten flowers. Instead she stood in front of the room with a stupid brown teddy bear. She was wearing a yellow summer dress, with little pink flowers on it, hair flowing perfectly. When exactly had she become such a _girl_? She was 25 years old for goodness sakes, and here she was, dressing like a teenage Barbie. Ugh.

"You should go in"

Agh! She jumped, and turned, glaring at whoever was speaking. A stupid twit…

"Gerald."

"She's been asking for you, Pataki"

They glared at each other, before Gerald broke out into a smile, and of course she had to do the same, this was that man that was trying to kill her just last night. He was wearing the same outfit, so he'd obviously stayed the night.

"Is it…is it really okay Gerald?"

"Of course H. Pataki, she wants to see you. Come on" He grabbed on to her, and pushed her in, making a comment about the awful bear. She knew it! Always go with flowers…

* * *

"This is so yum! Thank you!" Phoebe was clearly happy about the Chinese food that Helga had snuck in, and it made the blond woman happy that she at least still knew that Phoebe would love it.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Oh Helga, why such a glum face? Come on, you love fortune cookies! Eat it already!"

At that, Helga looked down at her hands, she'd been holding on to the cookie for a while. Somehow, even the stupid cookie brought her memories. This is why she didn't do 'home'. Too many memories; mostly bad, but even the good ones hurt. How was she supposed to deal with that exactly?

"Phoebe, I'm so sorry…"

"Helga G. Pataki, stop it. I mean it. You've been here since the morning, and I'm not going to tell you again. I slipped after you pulled away. It was not your fault."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't been following me…"

"It was my choice, and I don't regret it. The baby is fine, you're fine, I'm fine. The whole world is fine."

"I just…is there anything I can do for you? I mean it Phoebe. _Anything_. I will seriously move freaking mountains if you tell me to. I will give you all my life savings, I'll…I don't know, do 100 push ups. I _need_ to do something for you, just tell me!"

The small woman quirked a brow, and smiled. Helga looked so …well, pathetic. She really did need to come to grips with things, and she supposed, as a best friend, it was her duty to help.

"Helga…there is…something…"

"What is it Phoebe? Tell me. I'm serious, anything for you."

Oh _hell no. _Helga thought as Phoebe finished explaining about her school library program, and how she'd been planning on doing it herself, but now with her delicate pregnancy, she really shouldn't be doing extra hours at PS 118, but it really just meant _so _much to her, and _Helga _was so perfect for the job.

She wanted to say no immediately, but Phoebe kept reassuring her, and she _had _just promised she'd do anything for her hospitalized best friend.

"Phoebe, look, it doesn't sound _awful_" Helga had done charity projects, she'd done children's hospitals and schools and she actually _liked _kids, but she hadn't exactly pursued any sort of Elementary Education degree during her years of modeling.

"but, I only finished High School, life has been a little crazy for me since I left town, I don't have any higher education…" She was actually ashamed to admit it. She had planned on being an author, a lawyer, a doctor, the President of the United States…

When exactly had her life become so incredibly screwed up that she had let herself _settle_? Oh yeah. Arnold.

"I know Helga. This is reading books to children, you only need your High School degree…though…you know…it won't pay much."

Money. Right.

"That's fine Phoebe…I mean, it's not like I'll be here forever. Just for a while, till you have the baby"

Phoebe smiled, and hoped that Helga was wrong, and that she could finally heal from all the hurt that came from losing the person she had loved so much.

"Sounds good." She wasn't due for 3 more months, and that was definitely enough time for things to change.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
